Cars 2 (Alternative Ending)
by gangster1998
Summary: This is my version of the ending of cars 2.


**This is my first Cars fanfiction and an different ending of the movie Cars 2. It starts at the scene when the bomb was deactivated. I hope you will like it.**

 **Enjoy.**

Mater smiled and went backwards from Sir Axelrod as he deactivated the bomb, then 2 police cars surrounded him and Mater opened his hood, which revealed the engine of the photo.

"Excellent work, Mater." Finn said while at him, then Mater replied "Thanks, Finn." Then Holley came to them and said "The world is saved. Thanks to you, Mater." Mater blushed and said "Oh, It was nothing."

Then he spotted an acer behind the queen, and he was aiming at her. He quickly took action and said "Not so fast, you sneaky assassin! Computer, give me a gun!"

"Request technoliged" The computer voice said and a gun came out of his left side, then he shot at the acer a few times and he fell down on his head before he could shoot.

Everyone gasped and looked at Mater with a shocked look on their faces. "Mater, h-how did you know he was going to attack the queen?" McQueen asked. Then Mater said "Well, when I saw he was behind us, I saw that he was aiming for the queen. So I took action."

The queen came to him and he bowed as she reached him. the queen said "Thank you so much for protecting me, Sir Mater." "Your welcome, your majesty. It was an honor." Mater said while blushing again.

"I think I shall reward you, and I think I know how!"

* * *

Finn, Holly and Mater's friends were gathered in the throne room for a big event while Mater was waiting behind the double doors for his cue. As the personal guard of the queen announced her, she drove forward and began speaking.

"We are gathered here today to the celebration of a momentous occasion! The tow truck, Tow Mater, has saved the world and the life of your beloved queen and he shall be rewarded by being crowned as England's newest prince. But he is going to fulfill his royal duties as prince in his home town, Radiator Springs, so that he can still be with his friends And he will only come if I call him here!"

"Ladies and gentle-cars, may I present to you for the very first time!" Then everyone looked at the double doors, which opened and revealed Mater. "Prince Tow Mater, from Radiator Springs!" Then Mater started driving to the queen slowly as the guards followed behind him and started singing.

" _The Prince Tow Mater cometh"_

" _Behold, behold"_

" _A new Prince here before us"_

" _Behold, behold, behold"_

" _Behold, behold (behold, behold)"_

" _The Prince Tow Mater cometh"_

" _Behold, behold (behold, behold)"_

" _The new Prince is"_

" _The new Prince is here!"_

As Mater reached the queen he bowed before her, then a guard came with a pillow and on top of it was a golden crown. "I hereby crown you as Prince Mater, the new prince of England." Then she put the crown on Mater's head, then he turned around and all the English cars, Mater's friends and Holley were cheering.

Finn on the other hand was just so proud of him, that he was smiling and shedding a few tears. He quickly wiped them away, but Holley already noticed that he was crying, she smiled at him and said "Finn McMissile, are you crying?" "N-No, I just had something in my eyes." He replied

Holley just rolled her eyes and then she and Finn drove over to Mater and his friends.

"Congrats, man!" Fillmore said

"Congratulations, Mater!" Holley, Sally, Flo and Sherriff said at the same time.

"Way to go, buddy!" McQueen said.

"Thank you, guys!" He said, then he looked at Finn and said "But I own all my thanks to you, Finn."

Finn looked at him in surprise "Me? But why me?" he asked. Then Mater started explaining.

"When I had doubts about being a spy or completing our mission. You kept believing in me and you said that I could do it. If you didn't keep believing in me, then I wouldn't have been able to find out that Sir Axelrod was the one behind all of this. You…You made me feel like I had a goal. And you kept encouraging me every time I thought I couldn't do this. But that's not all. After everything that happened and that you have done for me, I actually don't see you as a friend anymore…"

Holley and the other looked surprised at Mater. He took a deep breath and smiled at Finn.

"But as a brother, instead."

Everyone gasped at what Mater just said. They couldn't believe that he saw Finn as his brother. Finn soon found his voice.

"Y-You see me as your b-brother?"

"Yes. Yes, I do"

He was so touched by Mater's big speech that he started to get tears in his eyes and hugged him.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, Mater."

"I think I do know." He said with tears in his eyes while hugging him back.

* * *

It has been 3 weeks since Mater's coronation and he was starting to like his new title. He has met many other royals from other countries and also had some financial meetings in England.

But right now he was back in Radiator Springs because the queen gave him a week off for his excellent performance towards his duties.

He was at Flo's, talking with his friends when he heard the sound of a jet coming. They went to the highway and they saw Siddely landing, which means that Finn and Holley were here.

The back of the plane opened and Finn and Holley drove down onto the sandy road with smiles on their faces once they saw Mater. When they reached him, they bowed before him.

"Good day, your highness!" They both said.

"At ease, my fellow subjects!" Mater said, while smiling. Then they stood up and he said "What are guys doing here?"

"Well, we have another mission but we came passing by and we wanted say hi." Holley said

"And, I wanted to see how my favorite brother was doing." Finn said, which made Mater blush.

Then he said "Oh, well thanks. I'm doing fine. And I must say that I really like being a Prince. It makes me feel special." Everyone smiled at him as he said that.

"We're glad you feel that way, Mater. Well, we better get going. It was nice seeing you all again!" Holley said. Then they 2 spies went to the plane, but they got stopped by Mater.

"Hold on. The queen has given me a week off for my excellent performance towards my duties. So I was wondering if I could come with you on this mission." Mater said.

Finn and Holley looked at each other and smiled before they looked back at Mater.

"We would love it for you to come with us, Mater." Finn said. Then Mater went to his home and took his crown and put it on head.

Then he said goodbye to his friends and Finn, Holley and Mater went into the plane and they off into the sky, off to his new adventure.

 **THE END**


End file.
